Water Fight
!! まきおこせ |Rōmaji title =Dai Kaiō-sei Nekkyō!! Makiokose Gokū Senpū |Literal title = Wild Enthusiasm on Dai Kaiō's Planet!! Goku Stirs Up a Whirlwind |Number = 197 |Saga = Other World Saga |Airdate = August 18, 1993 |English Airdate = September 12, 2001 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = Tournament Begins |Next = Final Round }} !! まきおこせ |Dai Kaiō-sei Nekkyō!! Makiokose Gokū Senpū|lit. "Wild Enthusiasm on Dai Kaiō's Planet!! Goku Stirs Up a Whirlwind"}} is the third episode of the Other World Saga and the one hundred ninety-seventh overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 18, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 12, 2001. Summary The episode begins with the announcer announcing the contenders for the quarterfinals. Fighters from: *South: Torbie and Froug *East: Arqua *West: Maraikoh, Tapikar, and Pikkon *North: Goku and Olibu First match: Torbie vs Tapikar. Torbie is red and white with miniature cell wings. Tapikar is this small catlike man. Tapikar demonstrates his speed running circles around Torbie impressing everyone. Torbie flies toward Tapikar throwing a punch but Tapikar is to fast when Tapikar was going for the final he stops and gives up because he's tired. Everybody falls anime style. West Kai makes an excuse about the ring saying it's made for big people. King Kai replies by saying he's a sore loser. Next up, Froug versus Maraikoh. Maraikoh is a huge dinosaur with big muscles while Froug is wearing Greek clothing. Froug goes in for a kick but Maraikoh just punches him away Froug then grows huge with the announcer making a comment that he's giving new phrase this ring isn't big enough for the both of us. Just when Froug has the match won, Maraikoh picks him up with extraordinary strength and hurls him to a small planet! Froug lands outside the ring with Maraikoh the winner. Next match: Goku versus Arqua. Goku prepares for his match when Arqua a small fish who's always sad comes in the ring. Goku runs up to him and kicks hard sending Arqua flying. East Kai turns Arqua to use his special ability. Arqua then changes the ring to water for his advantage. Arqua starts beating up Goku when Goku uses a Solar Flare, which blinds Arqua. Goku jumps out of the water and prepares a Kamehameha and blasts Arqua who didn't see it coming. The ring returns to normal with everybody including Pikkon impressed. Arqua lands out of the ring and Goku wins the match. East Kai yells at Arqua saying that he's ruined her reputation and he will run 1000 laps around Grand Kai's place. Goku comes up and says that he is impressed with Arqua's abilities and that they could rematch. Arqua looks happy for the first time until East Kai yells at him again. Final match: Olibu versus Pikkon. Before the match the announcer talks about how both of them are qualified to win the tournament with the Grand Kai caring for both and telling them to give them a good fight. This is a good match between to even contenders Olibu sends a homing Ki Blast which Pikkon wards off. There is a lot of punching and kicking that are so strong the moons around them explode. Olibu gets a hit and kicks Pikkon down to the ring. Goku comments that they are true martial artists. The crowd and the Kais are amazed by their power. Suddenly, one of the fighters lands out of the ring: it is Olibu. He flies to the ring, admits defeat, and shakes Pikkon's hand. Now, we are all set for the semi-finals. Major Events *The Other World Tournament enters the quarter finals. **Pikkon defeats Olibu to reach the Semi-Finals **Goku defeats Arqua to reach the Semi-Finals. Battles *Torbie vs. Tapikar *Froug vs. Maraikoh *Goku vs. Arqua *Olibu vs. Pikkon Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Grand Kai's Planet ***Other World Stadium Objects *Halo Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 197 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 197 (BDZ) pt-br:O torneio fica emocionante!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 197 it:Quarti di finale Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Other World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z